crystal_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Najek Crystals
Najek Crystals were discovered in 1916 by Everin Opale during the mining of a meteor which had fallen and broken up in the planet's atmosphere just several months prior. They have been found to contain vast reserves of Mana and are used to power everything from cars to toothbrushes. The biggest chunks are reserved for power plants across the Quartz Empire. 'History' On the morning of July 3rd, 1916, Everin Opale, soon to be emperor of the Quartz Empire decided to go down to his dig site and pick at the incredibly tough surface of the meteorite. After a few hours of picking, he managed to break a large piece off and found it to be glowing. When he picked up the piece a power welled up in him, and with a sudden burst of realization, he punched the meteorite, breaking it apart and proceeded to mine it. Using the funds and material, he took up the opportunity to overthrow the current monarchy and soon expanded outward. Claiming all meteorite locations and rapidly advancing in technology. By 1950, cars were the norm. Televisions were in every home. Refrigeration of foods became common place. Computers were also beginning to take hold. And by 2000, crystals were powering everything from smartphones to holographic projectors. Colonies had formed on the moons, and large metropolises of over 50 million residents were everywhere. In the center of it all is Crystal Valley, the capital city of the Quatz Empire. Home to 347 million people, it is the largest city in the world, and with moons providing agriculture and food, the population the world, now known as Genesis, has reached a staggering twelve billion. The current date is''' November 3rd 2016 A.A.E.''' Military Use Najek Crystals are also used in combat and militaristic practices as they can be used as a catalyst by those showing combatibility to the Najek crystals.How they are wielded is by forging them into accessories like gloves, boots, helmets, chest armour, even jewelry. Classes of Crystal Due to the different properties of crystals, classes based on attributes and personality compatibility have been formed to make it easier to find which crystal suit the user best, however, not everyone uses this system to find their crystal (This is especially true with Auurin, who has a pyrite crystal instead of a pyrope crystal). Garnets Including Demantoid, Spessartine, Pyrope, Almandine, Grossular, Uvarovite and Andradite; Garnet notification crystals are more focused on their wit rather than anything else. In battle however, they specialise in hard hitting long ranged attacks, not being as useful in close range battles. Quartzes Including Jasper, Rose, Rainbow, Drusy, Citrine, Amethyst, Smoky, Milky, Vermarine ect; Quartzes are heavy walls that despite being hard to take down, are light attackers, not good in any field over another. Opals Including Dragon's Breath Black, Pinfire, Andamooka ect; Opals are more perceptive that anything else, but in close combat, it is a struggle to take them down. The best idea is to tackle the problem of facing one from a distance. Obsidians Including Snowflake, Rainbow, Hayloclasite, Helenite, Apache Tears and Tachylite; Obsidians are frail berserker types, Obsidian being volcanic glass. They can do a lot of damage, but are taken down easily. They are calm, unless in fight mode, in which they are human shaped balls of pure fury. Category:Special Items Category:Power Items Category:Major Items Category:Role-Play